This can't be happening
by HaiL oF BuLLeTs
Summary: Robin is scared to lose Raven. He is afraid she will die every time Slade attacks. Slade wants Robin to be his aprentice. To get to him Slade must destroy Raven. this is my first Fic so no Flames please. raven robin fic read and review.(complete)
1. Take care

A/n: Hey people this is my first Fic so please no Flames pairings are Raven and Robin so if you don't like my idea don't read it I just asking if you can give me advice if I mess up on something ok. Please read and review  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans AND I'LL NEVER WILL!  
  
It Can't be Happening  
  
Chapter one: Take care  
  
This is it. My end. Or is it?  
  
Raven was falling thru the sky. She opened her eyes to see that while she fell a trail of blood fell with her. She moved her hand to the wound and saw it was bleeding hard. She became weaker and weaker as she fell thru the sky. All she can hear Robin screaming her name.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"One Precious move Raven and Robin gets it!" Slade said pointing a Laser gun at Robin. "Slade let go of Robin. Let him of. Take me instead!" Raven said. "Raven don't risk your life for me just get out of here!" Robin said, "I'm not leaving you Robin!" Raven said. "Back up Raven or else Robin will be shot." Slade said. Raven took 5 steps backward till she was almost at the edge of the high building. In one single move, Slade dropped Robin to the side and Shot Raven. Raven groaned in pain and fell backward. Slade laughed and disappeared. Robin's eyes were wide open and ran to the edge of where Raven was standing and screamed: "Raven!"  
  
End of Flash back  
  
Robin took out his rope and hooked it on to one of the rings on the building and he jumped down to catch Raven. Caught her hand and pushed a button that brought them up. "Raven its ok I'm here. Hang on we're almost there" Robin whispered in her ear. They got back up on the roof and laid her on the floor. "R-Robin.... I..I can't...breath..." Raven said gasping for air." Shhh. Its ok Raven I'll get you home." Robin kissed Raven on the forehead. "Ro-R-Robin I... Didn't tell you this before that I. I.. "Raven said and ended her sentence, "love you" She murmured before passing out. "Raven no come back don't go c'mon tell me your all right I need to know. Raven don't worry were going home.' Robin said  
  
Robin rushed in to the living room carrying Raven in his arms. "Raven hold on please" Robin whispered as he laid her down on her bed. "Robin. Star and I will take care of her you just wait out side we'll tell you if she is doing all right ok?" Terra said leading Robin out of the room. Robin sat down face in his hand. He did not know what to do he simply waited till they where done. 'Raven please be all right' Robin thought.  
  
A/n: hey people tell me was it good? Give me some ideas if you want. And tell me if its to short ill try to make long one ok. 


	2. I'm fine or am i? Slade

A/n: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you liked the first chapter. Well here's Chapter 2. Please Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I guess I never will.  
  
Chapter two: I'm fine. Or am I? Slade  
  
"Is she all right?" Robin asked worriedly. "Well the laser penetrated her real hard I guess she will be ok later." Terra said. "May I go in?" Robin asked. "Sure. We'll leave you both." Terra said pulling Starfire. Robin went in and sat next to Raven. "Raven please be okay." Robin whispered. Cyborg came in and told him that there was trouble at the city. At first Robin was going to say he would stay but Cyborg said Terra insisted of taking care of Raven. Robin nodded.  
  
Raven was in her own dreamland. Her lovely, peaceful dreams filled her mind. But then always it turns evil.  
  
Raven's dream:  
  
There she was in his arms. Raven closed her eyes and let her head to rest on Robin's chest. "Robin I love you so much I never want you away from me." Raven said. "I do too. I never want to leave you. Nothing can separate us." Robin said before they kissed. Before their lips met someone shot lasers out. And Robin fell to the ground. Raven looked at her love soaked in blood. "Robin!" Raven kneeled down to him. "Don't leave me." Raven cried.  
  
End of dream  
  
Raven woke up and felt pain shot thru her side. She grasp on to her side trying to ease the pain. Raven looked around and so no one. She got up and held on to the chair to balance her. She limped out the hallway down to the kitchen. There she saw Robin looking desperate. Once Robin saw raven walked in he came up to her and helped her walk to a chair. "So your ok now right?" Robin asked, "Yeah I'm fine. Agh1" Raven grasped her side again. " Raven you all right?!" Robin said. "I'm fine It jus-"Before Raven could finish she fainted. Robin caught her before she fell. "Raven it's ok. I'm here maybe you should rest." Robin said carrying her to her room.  
  
Robin laid Raven on her bed and kissed her on her head. "Hope you feel better tomorrow." Robin said leaving the room. On the other side of Raven's mind was a dream. It caused her to toss and turn on her bed.  
  
Raven's Dream:  
  
"Help me!" a voice called out as Raven searched who it was. "Help me!" The voice suddenly faded away. Raven started to look around who it was but found no one. "Hello Raven." Slade said behind her. Raven looked behind her and started to back up. "W- what do you want from me?" Raven said anxiously. "Don't be afraid. Because no one as in not even Robin can save you." Slade said take a step forward her. "Huh? What do you mean?" Raven said taking a step backwards. "Oh! I just need to get rid of you and I get Robin as an apprentice." Slade said taking two steps forward. "Ge-Get rid of me?" Raven said tripping over a rock. "Oh yes my dear." Slade said taking out a blade. Slade then pounced on her and tried to stab her but she got up and ran. "NO where to go Raven!" Slade said running behind her. "Get away from me!" Raven said. Raven looked back and did not see anyone following her. "Where did he go?" Raven said looking around. Once she had noticed that Slade wasn't there she turned around and gasped as she had faced Slade. "No where to hide Raven, no where to run. Robin is not here to save you my dear." Slade grasping the handle on the blade, Raven ran and screamed in pain as the blade entered her skin.  
  
End of dream  
  
Raven woke up screaming. Robin came in panting. "Raven what happen?" Robin asked "S...Slade.... trying...to.........k.... kill...me..." Raven said between sobs. "Shhh. Its ok Raven I'm here." Robin said letting Raven rest on his chest. "Ro- bin. It's...going to happen..." Raven said. "What is?" Robin asked. "my dream." Raven said. "No Raven I promise nothing will happen I'll be hear for you no matter what ok?" Robin said hugging her.  
  
A/n: well that was chapter 2 sorry if I took so long. 


	3. Missing,Trigon

A/n: Hey I'm back I hope you liked the last chapter. And the song Raven sings is Evanescence.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans or Evanescence's song or J-Kwon's song  
  
Chapter 3: Missing. Trigon.  
  
After Robin left the room, he went back to his room. "One here comes da two to da three to da four ev-. What the.... Who the are you and what the hell you doing in my room?!" Robin shouted. The figure did not respond and quickly grabbed robin and disappeared with him.  
  
Raven's eyes flew open once she heard a thud. She knew it came from Robin's room. She went to his room and gasped as she saw the whole place was a mess. Raven smelled a familiar scent. "Trigon." She whispered. Raven levitated her self quickly but quietly to her room so she could not wake the others. She dressed up in her uniform. She paused when she heard a faded voice saying: "Follow the moonlight shadow." She saw the shadow out her window. She opened her window and went out following the shadow until it reached the city graveyard. "Oh. No. This can't be good." Raven said. Then she heard the voice again: "Follow the moonlit path way." Then she walked thru the path. While she was walking she heard someone singing: "I will stay forever here with you  
  
My love The softly spoken words you gave me Even in death our love goes on." Raven's eyes grew big once she saw Robin lying down on top of the tomb's crest. "Robin!" Raven screamed. "I happy to see you my daughter." Trigon said coming out the shadow. "What have you done to him!" Raven cried. "He's either dead or sleeping." Trigon said smirking. "Trigon you can't!" Raven said. "I'll leave you to alone." Trigon said disappearing.  
  
Raven brought Robin down and laid him on the grown. She lifted his head and embraced his head in her arms. Raven cried and remembered the song she heard. She heard it from a friend's funeral. She began to sing it: "Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
  
It leads me to where you lay  
  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home I will stay forever here with you  
  
My love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
  
Even in death our love goes on Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
  
They don't know you can't leave me  
  
They don't hear you singing to me And I can't love you, anymore than I do." Rain started to fall down on them and Robin woke up.  
  
"Raven what happen?" Robin said sitting up. "Robin...Your awake." Raven said. "Some one took me and the last thing I know I was asleep." Robin said. " That someone was Trigon my idiotic father." Raven said. "Ok um... and why am I in a grave yard?" Robin said feeling weird out. "UM...Trigon brought you here." Raven said. "Ok um.. Can we go I'm getting freaked out here." Robin said. "Ok c'mon." Raven said helping Robin get up. The couple walked out and return home.  
  
A/n: Well that was chapter 3 hope you liked it. Um... I gotta go I will try to update soon. Bye  
  
WiTe oUt 


	4. Kiddnapped, Maners

A/n: Hey people hope you liked the last chapter. Was it good? Did it sound bad? PLEASE TELL ME! Hehe sorry I'm paranoid right now. Well here is Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans  
  
Chapter 4: Kidnapped. Manners  
  
Raven and Robin came back home and hoped that everything was going to be all right. That's what they think. Once they went into their rooms. Some thing or someone was hiding in Raven's room. Before Raven can climb into bed, she heard something. She turned around to find no one. When she turned around someone grabbed her arm and pulled her. Raven was about to scream but a towel was placed on her mouth. "I'm sorry. Where were my manners? I'm Slash. And I work for Slade." Slash said and throwing Raven to the floor. Real hard. Raven moaned in pain. She turned around but then Slash grabbed her and held her on her cape. "Hurt...me...one more...time...I'm...sure...they'll....hear....the...noise ..." Raven said gasping for air. "Oh I don't think so. I put a spell so they would not hear your cries or you being beat up." Slash said smirking. He then punched Raven on where her wound was. Raven screamed in pain. Slash made Raven drop to the floor and make her recover for a second. Finally, Slash grabbed her and thru her on the bed. He held her against the shoulders pinning her down. "Raven you shouldn't hide your face under a hood." Slash said pulling off Raven's hood. Slash then kissed her on the mouth. Raven was shocked. She lay there stiff. Then Raven tried to push him off, but he won't budge. Finally Raven separated his lips from hers. "Raven, Raven, Raven. Don't think after I kissed you I still won't bring you to Slade. Think again." Slash said hitting her wound. Raven screamed and while she screamed Slash took out an injection and injected the potion in Raven's arm. Raven then fell asleep." Well that should hold her." Slash said getting up and picked up Raven. He flew out the window into Slade's hideout.  
  
Slade's hide out:  
  
"Very good Slash. I'm impressed. If I were to capture her it would probably take days." Slade said. "Thank you." Slash said placing Raven on the floor.  
  
A/n: well how was it? Good bad or stupid? Well gtg bye!  
  
WiTe oUT. 


	5. Azerathian, Where is She?

A/n: Hey people how'd you like the last Chapter?  
Well you want the next chapter I'm not going to  
hesitate any longer so here is Chapter 5. And sorry  
if I made a huge paragraph.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.  
  
Chapter 5: Azerathian, Where is she?  
  
"Huh? What happen? Where am I?" Raven said waking up.  
She could not move her hands were bound with chains.  
The chains were tied against the pole. Raven tried to  
cut them with her powers, but she still feels the  
potion that Slash injected in her reacting. "I'm  
guessing why can't you use your power?" Slash said  
coming out. "Bastard!" Raven screamed. "You know  
Rae you get cute when you're mad." Slash said  
laughing "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!!!!" Raven  
screamed. "Oh! Simple." Slash said teleporting  
behind Raven. "The potion prevents you to use your  
powers." "Uh. I think I've figured that out!" Raven  
said. "And also. And if you plan to escape you will  
simply hurt your self." Slash said as he teleported  
in front of her. "So you'd better listen princess or  
else you'll suffer badly." Slash said kissing her  
cheek. Slash walked out the door while Slade came  
in. "Oh wow another one." Raven grumbled. "It seems  
to me that Slash likes you so much." Slade said.  
  
Back at the Tower  
  
"Raven!" Robin said waking up from a nightmare. "  
Thank god it's just a dream. Let me check on her."  
Robin got up and walked out his door. He went into  
Raven's room. Once he got in his eyes widen. "What  
happen here? Where is Raven? What's this?" Robin said  
picking up a note. It said: Dear Robin,  
If you want to see Raven alive, you must turn  
yourself in to me. Or else your Raven will be  
destroyed by Slash my little worker. And let me say  
that he likes Raven to so you better come for her if  
you love her.  
  
From: Slade  
  
"I'd better ring the alarm." Robin said turning  
around and ran to the elevator. He hit 3 floor. He  
ran to the computers and hit alarm. After it went  
off, all the titans came rushing in. "what's the  
problem Robin? And where is Raven?" Beast Boy asked.  
"That is the problem. Raven is missing. I found a  
note in her jacked up room. It seems like this Slash  
has powers and cast a spell so we wouldn't here the  
racket that was going on Raven's room. The note came  
from Slade. We got to save her from him or else she  
dies. That's what the note say. Any questions?" Robin  
said.  
"Good. Every one get ready. Meet at garage in about  
5 min. Titans Go!" Robin dismissed them.  
  
Back at Slade's  
  
"Raven since the potion that Slash injected is not  
that strong, we have to inject another powerful one.  
And sorry but this is our job. To torture you. So the  
potion will hurt your body. You will feel a burning  
feeling all over you body and some other surprises."  
Slade said smiling. Raven started to shake her head  
saying no. "No please. I won't use my powers!" Raven  
begged. "I'm sorry my darling but I can't trust  
you." Slade said as slash came in and teleported to  
Raven. Once he got there he stabbed her with the  
injection into her stomach. Raven screamed so loud.  
Slash took out the needle from her and laughed. Raven  
cried in agony.  
  
"I know it hurts but just alittle more and you'll  
be fine." Slade said smiling.  
"You...mean...Slash...is...going...to...inject...another one?"  
Raven said baring the pain. "Oh there is a lot more.  
So sit back and relax. Enjoy the feeling. Coz there  
will be 6 more. Go ahead Slash. I hope both of you  
have fun." Slade said closing the door. Raven  
screamed as Slash injected another needle. "Oh I  
know it hurts. But sorry there is nothing you can  
do." Slash said injecting the third one. Raven  
screamed louder. Then Slash took out the chains that  
bounded her. She fell to the floor.  
"Please...p...lea..se.. enough...I had...enough.." Raven  
said. "TO bad! I HADN'T!" Slash said injecting the  
other one. Raven closed her eyes. She could not bare  
the pain anymore and blacked out.. Before Slash can  
inject another on someone behind him snatched the  
needle and stabbed it on Slash. Slash fell, as he  
can't bare his own potion. When he collapsed to the  
floor, the person who stabbed was Robin and he kicked  
him. Now he fell unconscious. "That should teach you  
for hurting girls." Robin spat. Robin picked Raven up  
and walked out the door. Cyborg was waiting in the T-  
car. "C'mon lets go. When we get home, you guys can  
go to sleep I'll take care of her." Robin said.  
  
So all of them went to sleep but Robin stayed in  
Raven's room and took care of her.  
  
A/n: How was it? Well uh I gotta dash BYE!  
  
Peace out!  
~WiTe oUT~ 


	6. Afraid to Loose you, What Do You Want Fr...

A/n: Hey Sorry I couldn't continue for along time. well here is chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own the Titans  
  
Chapter 6 Afraid to Loose you, What Do You Want From Me?  
  
Raven jerked up screaming. "Raven! Raven! What happen!" Robin said bolting in. "I...I....saw you, me, and someone. Then blood every where. The blood came from you." Raven said. " What are you talking about?" Robin asked. "The dream. I't going to happen." Raven said. "Your going to believe a nightmare? Rae you know it's not real." Robin said. "Robin you don't understand! I get premonitions! And I can't prevent it from happening!" "Are you afraid?" "No..Yes....Well..I'm afraid to loose you." Robin looked at her.He places his hands on Raven's face. "I think you can prevent it from happening.If you don't, I will still be glad that you tried." Robin said smiling at her."Ok." Raven answered."Now why don't you go back to bed and we can celebrate Valentines tomorrow alright?" " Ok." Raven said getting back in bed.  
  
3 hours later.   
  
Raven woke up with a groan. She covered her ears with her pillow just to block the noise of her alarm clock. Then she couldn't contain the noise. She then threw the alarm clock to the wall. It stop beepin. Raven fell back to go to sleep, but got bother when a knock on her door came. "WHAT!" Raven shouted. "Rae! It's Cy.Come on out. Eat some break fast." "Ok give me 10 min. to get ready." "Fine" " Wait is BB cooking breakfast?" "Nope I am." "Ok then give me 5 min." " Alright." Raven got out of bed and ran into the closet and got dress. She rush to the door then stopped. She looked at her broken alarm clock. She levitated the alarm clock to the night stad beside her and ran out the door. She rush down the hall and down the elevator. She hit 2nd floor. The elevator stoped at 4. The doors opened and Robin came in flipping thru papers. " Morning Rae." Robin said flipping papers and reading it while they went down. " Morning Robin." Raven answered. The elevator stopped and both went out the door. "Any plans to day Rob?" Cy asked. " No nothing really."Robin said setting the papers on the table. "How bout you Rae?" "Um going out. Somewhere. And NO BB or Star you can't come." Raven answered. "And where do you think your going Rae." Cyborg said setting bacon and eggs on her plate. " Somewhere. You guys can't come. And I'm leaving in half an hour.actualy after i eat." Raven saideating her breakfast. "Now if you may excuse me I have some work to do." Raven got up and left her half empty plate and walked out. Raven went to her room. She took a shower and dreesed up in a Black Tee and a silk black miniskirt. She put on black knee highs and black on black convers. She put on eyeliner and black mascara. She added dark blue eye shadow and blood red lipstick. Raven grabbed her black purse and ran out the door.  
  
When she reached the elevator she hit first floor. Raven quickly ran out the elvator and out the T-Tower. She looked back to make sure no one was following her. Then she teleported to town. She reached her destination. The dark park she loved to meditate in. She went there to think and relax. She let out a smile. She ran across the park. She laid on the soft grass.She rolled over and watched the sun. She closed her eyes and felt the cold breeze in her face. "So this is the secret place that you didn't want us to know right?" Robin said standing beside her. Raven jerked up in surprise. " Well....uh.....I.....Just.....nee-" "needed time?" "Yeah" Raven said looking away. Robin sat down beside her. He turned Raven's face. She was crying. " Rae whats wrong?" Robin said wipping the tears from Raven's eyes." Nothing...It's nothing" Raven said. " Are you still afraid about your nightmare?" Robin said. "Kind of" Raven answered. "Come one Rae I promise it won't happen." " Promise?" "I promise" Robin said. "Now c'mon Rae give me a smile and don't cry no more it ruins your make up.By the way Happy Valentine's Day." "Happy Valentine's Too." Raven said and smiled. Then she laid back down. Robin laid next to her. "Raven." Robin whispered. Raven turned to him and his face was right in front of her. "Yeah" She whispered back. "I love you" Robin said placing his lips on hers. Raven responed to the kiss. Robin turned and bringing her with him. Now Raven was on top of him. Robin wraped his hand around Raven's waist. The kiss lasted for minuets until they had to seperate for air. Raven smiled and they continued to kiss. Robin jerked away when his communicator started to beep. Raven got off him and sat infront of him. "Yeah I'm here." Robin said flipping the communicator's top. " Robin where are you? The samples that you tested at the Lab is done. Maybe you go check it out." " Allright I'm on my way Cy." Robin said closing the comunnicator. "Rae I gotta go ok. Are you coming?" "Uh...I'm going to stay. Go ahead." "You sure?" " Yeah" "Ok contact me on the Comunicator if you in trouble allright?" " Yeah ok" Raven said while she watch Robin leave. Raven laid back down. Raven decided to go and get food to eat. And then come back to the park to meditate.  
  
Raven got up and walked to the nearest fast food. She ordered her food to go. Then she walked back to the park. Raven ate her lunch there. She spent the whole day sitting, reading and meditating at the park. She waited until the sky was darkened to go home. Then when the sun set. Raven got up and headed home. She walked thru the darkened alley then turn to the street. She herd some one walking behind her. She looked back and saw no one.She moved on. Then she heard the foot steps again. She looked back but no one was there.Then she turned around and gasp as she saw Slash in front of her. " Hello Raven did you miss me?" Slash said. Raven backed away and was about to run when Slash grabbed her hand and threw her to the floor. Raven groaned. She laid there for a second. She didn't want to get up. Slash grabbed Raven by her waist and brought her closer to him. "Let.....Go......Of..... Me....." Raven said as she gasped for air. " What do you want!" Raven screamed and tried to get free. " Raven, Raven, Raven. All I want is you. Come with me and I won't hurt you." Slash said smiling. Raven's eyes started to glow white and she turned to water. Then she slipped thru Slash's hand. Raven reformed behind him. Slash turned around. Raven looked at him and then took off. She ran for her life. Slash was running behind her. He was about a foot behind her. Raven ran faster. Slash lunged for her and both of them hit the floor. Raven kicked Slash, but it was useless. "Your not getting away Raven!" Slash said holding her arm. Raven blasted him with her powers and got up. She started to ran again, but Slash grabbed her and pulled her down. Raven fell and Slash yanked her up to sit. Slash sat next to her. Raven tried to pull away but his grip was to strong, Slash leaned closer to her face, " You know you should wear your outfit all the time." Slash said cupping her chin. Raven tried to struggle away but he was to strong. " You are so beautiful." Slash said kissing Raven. Raven tried to pull away but she could not resists Slash's tender kiss. She didn't kiss back. Raven then got the chance to pull away. She backed away quick. Then Raven started to struggle. She held her ears as if it was noise around her. She looked at Slash and saw he was smirking. Then she fell to the ground. She kept her hands on her ears. She started to cry. The noise was to much to bare. Then she blacked out.  
  
A/n: So was the chapter good? Well please review ok. Thanks   
  
WiTe oUT 


	7. Fooled

A/n: Hey People! Did you like the last chapter? I'm sorry if I keep on making her go black out I'll make her go stong this time kk. Well seeya I'm sorry!! :(  
  
Dis....clai....mer: I don't own the Titans.   
  
Chapter 7: Fooled.   
  
Raven woke up. She looked around her. She wasn't in the same place. Raven felt her head pounding. She sat up and tried to get out of her bed but her hands were chained. So was her feet. When she tried to break the chains, she stopped. She saw her worst nightmare. The guy who came from hell and was giving her hell. Slash. He was standing by the door. He was leaning on the door's frame. "How was you night Raven?" Slash said coming closer. " Being haunted by a whisper. That turned out to be screams!" Raven screamed. "Whoa! Rae! Hold on to your self." Slash said sitting next to her. Raven shot him a glare. "How could I if you allways follow me and then lure me into you kisses!" Raven yelled. "Which one do you prefer. This-" Slash said leaning close to her. Then kissing her. "Or this." Slash said staring at her. Raven started to hold her ears. The scream was piercing her ears. Then it stopped. "Let's see....The kiss is. The kiss of luring me to......trust you.......Then the screams are just to give me hell." Raven said. " Yes. correct."Slash said. " Let me ask you something. Do you still work for Slade?" Raven asked trying to reach her communicator on the back pocket of her skirt. " Well No. I work for no one." Slash said standing up. Raven sent a message to Robin saying: " That don't worry about me. I'll be coming home late coz I'm watching a movie. Don't reply." Raven hit send and slipped her communicator back in her pocket. " Oh." Raven said trying to concentrate on getting the keys from the key holder. She knew what kind of dangerous thing she has to do. She had to use soul projection. Raven knew she only used soul projection when her mom was in trouble. She had troubles controling it. But she managed. The only hard thing is she had to hold an inanimate obejct. She thought, 'Why hold if you could just levitate it.' Then Raven just had to distract Slash. And it was a stupid distraction. But she knew thats the only choice she had. Slash was about to leave when Raven called out. " Hey Slash! I kinda like you too. Don't you want to give me a Good Night kiss?" Raven said hoping if he fell for it. He did. He smilled and came back to Raven. Raven held Slash's head and kissed him. Then Raven jerked away. "Slash.......Help....m..me...I..I....can't breathe......" Raven said as she activated her soul projection. she came out of her body and flew across the room and reached the key rack. "Hold on Rae...I'll get some water.." Slash said running out the door. Raven used her powers and levitated thekeys quickly to the bed. She went back into her body. Then she took the keys and unlocked her chains. She slipped on her Convers and teleported out the building. She ran out the lot and out on the streets. ' Raven! Walking won't do you any good! why don't you fly?' Her concience told her. Then she looked back. She glace up and started to fly. She flew to the T-tower.  
  
Back at Slash's house.  
  
" Raven?" Slash said dropping the glass of water." Damn it! I am so stupid!" Slash said. 'yep you are' Raven sent him a telepathic message. He could hear Raven laughing.   
  
At the T-tower.   
  
Raven went into the elevator and hit 5th floor. The elevator stopped and Raven walked out. She walked thru the hall ways. She walked pass Robin's room. Then she stopped. Raven opened Robin's door. She spotted him sleeping soundly at his bed. She walked over to his bed. Raven sat down next to him. She ran her hand's thru his jet black hair. She smiled. Then She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was about to walk to the door when Robin grabbed her arm. Raven looked back. She saw Robin smiling. Then Robin pulled her down. Robin sat up and leaned forward. Raven smiled. "Where have you been?" Robin said cupping her chin. "Movies didn't I tell you that." Raven said. "Well I didn't get the message." Robin said  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I was to lazy to open it."  
  
"Sure you were." Raven said   
  
Robin smiled. He let go of Raven's chin and brought his hands down to her waist. He pulled her close to him. Robin placed his lips on Raven's. Raven responed and brought her hand to Robin's face. Robin laid down bring her with him. Suddenly Raven pulled away. "What's wro-" Robin was cut of by Raven's hand on his mouth. " Some one is comming." Raven said, " I gotta go. If he finds me in here, you know what will happen." Raven said giving Robin a quick kiss and teleported to her room. She took a shower and went to bed.   
  
A/n: To short right? Well uh I'm still so sorry about making Raven so fainty well I promise I'll make her more strong. ok. I'm SORRY!!!  
  
WiTe oUT 


	8. Having a nice time

A/n: Hey people how you liked the last chapter. Well i think you're waiting so here is Chapter 8  
  
disclaimer: Dont own the Titans and Never will  
  
Chapter 8: Having a nice time  
  
Raven woke up with a smile. She got up and walked to the door. She opened the door with a gasp. Robin was about to knock on her door. " Uh hi?" Robin said with a little red blush that ran across his face. " Hi Robin. Why were you about to knock?' Raven said stepping aside to let him in. She closed the door and sat on the bed. "Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to sepend the day with me?" Robin said sitting next to her. " Yeah that would be great." Raven said giving him a smile. " Ok then uh....be ready in about 10 min. ok?" Robin said giving Raven a kiss on the cheek. Robin walked out and sprinted down the hall. He ran into his bed room and dressed up. He wore a red T- shirt, Black jeans and convers.   
  
Robin walked out his room and bumped in to Raven. Robin stared at her. Raven looked beautiful. She wore a black shirt that said "Kill me if you dare". Then she wore a red silky skirt. For shoes she wore blue Convers. "Robin stop staring." Raven snapped. " Sorry." Robin smiled, " Shall we go?" Robin took her hand. " Yeah" Raven said holding his hand. Raven and Robin walked out the door.   
  
" For today we'll go to the park then we'll go for dinner. Ok?" Robin said. " Yeah that sounds good." Raven said. When they got there Raven smiled. Raven kissed Robin on the cheek and started to run towards the woods. Robin got the idea that Raven was playing hide n seek. So he went after her. Raven hid behind the tree. She giggled when she saw Robin trying so hard to find her. Then she turned around when she thought he saw her. Raven looked back he wasn't there. She gasped when Robin wrapped his arms around her waist. " You thought you can get away like that?" Robin whisphered in Raven's ears. " Yeah kind a." Raven said whirling around. Raven took Robin's hand and led him out of the woods. She took him toa nice shaded place. Raven sat down and gestured to Robin to sit next to her. " So what do you want to do?" Robin asked. " I don't know maybe uh.... Maybe if you give me a kiss I'll think of something." Raven said smirking slightly. "So you want a kiss huh?" Robin said turning to her. "Yeah I want one." Raven said. " As you wish my princess." Robin said pulling Raven close. Then Robin kissed Raven. Raven curled her arms around his neck. Robin laid both of them down. Then Robin felt Raven's smile pressed againts his lips. " Was that the kiss you wanted?" Robin said. "Good enough." Raven said standing up. "Where you going?" Robin asked sitting up. " To get some sandwhiches. What do you want?" Raven said."How bout a turkey sandwhich with everything." Robin said. " Ok. I'll be back." Raven said as she walked to the store. Raven came back holding a paper bag and two sodas. "Ok Shall we eat?" Raven said sitting next to her. Robin smiled and sat closer to her.  
  
An hour later  
  
Robin was sitting againts the tree holding Raven in his arms. " You know Robin. This was the most nicest day in my life." Raven said. " Yeah same here Rae. But you know what it's going to be better." Robin said kissing her on the head. Raven smiled. "Hey Instead of dinner lets watch a movie." Raven said. "Ok come on lets go." Robin said getting up and pulling Raven up.   
  
A/n: How was the Chapter? Well gotta go mom getting mad ahhh! well seeya.  
  
WiTe oUT 


	9. Fighting in the rain, The Sword, It's N...

A/n: Hey whats up well in this chapter its kinda like uh.. lets say a little romance between Slash and Rae.But don't worry its allways gonna be raven and Robin in this story.  
  
DisClaimer: I don't own the titans  
  
Chapter 9: Fighting in the rain, The Sword, It's Not Over.  
  
Raven woke up in the middle of the night. She had a nice time with Robin.She didn't feel so good.She needed to get fresh air.She got up and went out her room. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some tea. Once her tea was done she walked out the kitchen and she went up the roof to meditate. She felt some one behind her. Raven turned around and gasped as she saw Slash floating above her. He had a disappointed expression. "Did you really think you can fool me just like that?" Slash said. "What are you doing here!" Raven said standing up. "I thought I would visit my Dark Queen." Slash said landing down infront of her. Raven shot him a glare. She looked up the sky and noticed the clouds started to turned dark. The sky thundered. "I hope you like kisses." Slash said smirking. "Coz i got you a lot." Slash said using his powers to bring Raven close to him. Raven struggled in Slash's hold. Then she felt warm a soft hand placed on her cheek. Raven closed her eyes as she let Slash touch her cheek. Then her eyes shot up in shock. She didn't know what she had done. She jerked away. "Stop." Raven said softly. "What the matter Rae can't give your heart to an evil guy like me?" Slash said smiling. "I..I can't...Your an enemy. I love Robin. Not you." Raven said turning away. "Then I think I should destroy Robin to get you." Slash said. "No don't harm him. If it is I you want....Then take me not him." Raven said lightly. "I thought so." Slash said. "Your not going any where with her." Robin said holding his battle stick. "Robin! Don't! Go! He wants me. I have to give in." Raven said as Slash said stepping in front of her. " Do you want me to kill you just to show you that I'm the guy for Raven?" Slash said snapping his fingers and a sword comes out. Raven's eyes grew. "That sword. It's one of the gods and goddesses swords." Raven said "Yep and every Azerathian has one. Don't you have one Rae." Slash said smiling. Slash's sword was dark blue at the handle was a sapphire stone embeded in the middle. Raven remebered hers. Hers was Black on the handle was a red stone embeded in the middle. The stone was just like the one on her forehead. Raven glaced down. She had an idea. She teleported to her room, looked under her bed and took out a long black case. She opened it and took out her blade. "The last time I held you was when my dad attacked me." Raven said standing up and tested her sword. "Yep the same old goddess sword that defeated my father." Raven smiled slightly and teleported back up. She saw Slash and Robin fighting. Robin had a cut on his arm but he was still fighting. Raven was filled with anger and sorrow. Then she knew what to do. " Stop!" Raven screamed. "If you really love me Slash! Battle me right here right now. If I lose I belong to you and you can turn me into immortal just to be with you. I you lose I stay." Raven said as the rain started to pour. Slash turned around and saw Raven in battle postion. "As you wish. So how would you destroy me?" Slash said smirking. " Oh I'll find away. " Raven said smiling.   
  
Slash looked back at Robin and pushed him down. Robin hit the ground. "Ready!" Raven said gripping the handle. "Bring it on!" Slash said charging towards her. Raven brought up her sword and blocked Slash's move. She twirled and cut Slash on the arm. Slash backed away and then smiled. He let the rain wash it off. "Slash! Promise me that you will revive me if you ever kill me." Raven said as she ran towards him. "I promise. My love." Slash said bring his blade up high and making both his and Raven's blade colide. Raven spun around and screamed when Slash's blade cut her back."Is Raven going to give in just like that."Slash said. Raven wiped her tears and got up. "No! I won't give in justl like that!" Raven said charging towards him. Slash smiled and teleported behind her. Raven groaned as Slash's blade went into her and out the otherside of her body. "It's...not...over....I'm still alive." Raven said as she fell to her knees. Robin's eyes grew. " Raven." Robin whispered as tears fell from his cheek. Slash laughed. " I'll come back for you my love. I'll wait until your strong enough. For now let's say the deal is on hold." Slash said as he disappeared. " Robin....What..ever...happens...I...love..you..." Raven said. She smiled and fell to the ground. " Raven!" Robin ran next to her. The other Titans came rushing in. " Oh my God! What happen?" Terra said. "Slash came and they had a battle." Robin said. "Cy get the T-car ready! Star pack up some clothing for Rae! Robin and I will take care of Raven." Terra said running in the rain and kneeled beside Robin. Terra used her powers to bring up a rock. Robin placed Raven on the rock. " Come on. Let's bring her to the hospital." Robin got up and rushed beside Terra to the T-car. " It's ok Rae you'll be allright." Robin said.  
  
A/n: So how was the Chapter? Well Gotta go Bye  
  
WiTe oUT 


	10. The Haunted Hospital

A/n: hey people hope you liked the last chapter. well here is chappie 10  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans.  
  
Chapter 10: The Haunted Hospital   
  
"Hang on Rae were here." Robin said trying to lift her up. "I'll bring her out. Don't try you have huge cut on your are. Just go ahead and get your cut treated." Cyborg said pick Raven's cold body. Then Robin and Terra rushed in to get a nurse to bring a strecher. " What happen?" A nurse asked. "She got stabbed." Cyborg said as he laid Raven on the strecher. " Sir please wait in the waiting room while we treat the patient." The nurse said leading Raven away. Another nurse led Robin in the room to treat his cut. While Robin was in the room he was trying to stop worrying about Raven. 'Oh Rae please Be ok.'   
  
An hour later.   
  
The Doctor came out. "How is she?" Robin asked and got up. " She's fine but she might need so rest. She lost a lot of blood. But surprisingly she held on. It's seems to me that Raven was stabbed very hard." The Doctor said. " May I go in her room?" Robin asked. "Go ahead." The Doctor said. Robin walked in her room and sat in the chair that was next to her. "Hey Rae. Hope you feel better soon." Robin said holding her hand. "Oh how i wished I could have stood up but that freak Slash was holding me down with his powers." Robin said as he kissed Raven's cold hand. Then the lights started to flick on and off. Robin looked up at that the heart monitor and saw that Raven's heart beat was fading. Robin could hear Raven gasping for air. Robin glanced at the Oxygen tank. The tank says it's empty. Robin let go of Raven's hand and ran out the door. He ran and called the doctor. The doctor and Robin rushed in the room. "That can't happen when we placed her here her Oxygen tank was full." The doctor said and checked the tank. "So your saying that the tank was full when you brought her to the room?" Robin said. Then they herd a scream. It sounded like Terra's. Robin bolted out the door and saw dead people walking out the morgue. The zobies were heading for Terra. Robin lunged in the crowd of zobies and grabbed Terra. Cyborg used his cannon to blast away the zobies. 'Good thing Beast Boy and Starfire didn't come.' Robin thought. Robin,Terra,and Cyborg ran towards Raven's room. They closed the door shut and locked the door. While this was going on Raven was having a nightmare.  
  
Raven's nightmare:  
  
Raven looked around and found her self in a morgue. She looked for an exit. When she heard people coming in she hid behid the file cabinet at the other side of the room. Then when she accidentally knocked over a pen the people in the morgue didn't seem to notice. Raven got up and walked over to the people. She waved her hand on the girl's face but the girl didn't seem to see her. " Where is the girl's body? The boy outside asked to prepare her body." The girl said. "Ok she's over....here." The boy said walking over to one of the steel doors. The girl walked next to him. The boy pulled the handle and examined the body. " She looks lovely. It seems like someone has stabbed her. If she were alive I bet she was nice and pretty." The boy said. Raven walked next to him and her eyes were filled with horror. The body the boy was talking about was her. She backed away. Then she screamed.  
  
End of dream.  
  
Raven's eyes shot up. She looked around and saw Robin, Terra, Cyborg, and the doctor. She tried to sit up but pain bolted thru her. " Raven!" Terra said. Robin looked at Raven. Then went to her side. Raven took off her Oxygen mask. "What's going on?" Raven asked. " Dead people rising. And uh...well..they're attacking us." Robin said helping her sit up. Then one of the zombies hit the glass window and broke it. The zobie started to come in. " Come on! Robin grab the wheel chair." Cyborg said picking Raven up. Robin grabbed the wheel chair and Cyborg sat Raven on the chair. "I'll push my self. I still have my powers." Raven said as she used her telekenises to move th wheel chair. Cyborg opened the door and all of them ran out. They ran down the hallway. One of the zobies came out one of the rooms and lunged for the doctor. " Just go! Don't hesitate!" The doctor said as the zobie dragged the doctor. The lights flickered on and off. Then it went off. Cyborg turned on his small light. Then they heard the zobies coming near. " Come on!" Cyborg said leading the way. Terra tripped and one of the zobies grabbed her and dragged her away. " Terra!" Raven screamed. " Come on Rae!" Cyborg said. " We've got to save her!" Raven said. "No time!" Robin said. They turned left and passed by a janitor's closet. Then the closet opened and a zobie grabbed Cyborg. " Cyborg!" Raven said as she tried to pull Cyborg but she let go cause her wound shot pain. Robin and Raven went to an empty room. They were both panting. Then they heard laughing. " You can't escape now!" the voice said. "That voice. It sound familiar." Raven said. She turned to look at Robin but he was gone. Raven opened the door and wheeled her self out. "Only thing I have to do is go to the morgue." Raven said and wheeled her self to the morgue. There she found Slash. He was sitting on a chair. " What do you want! Where is Robin, Cyborg and Terra!" Raven screamed. "Well come with me and I'll show you." Slash said teleporting to her. Slash pushed Raven's wheel chair to one of the body freezer doors. Slash pulled out one of the doors. "Here is Terra." Then he pulled another one. "Here is Cyborg. Then he pulled another one. " And here is Robin." Slash said as he showed her pale bodies. Raven screamed. " What did you do!" Raven said as her hands started to glow. "They are in a deep sleep." Slash said. Raven floated from her chair and was now in front of Slash. " Tell me how to get them back or I'll kill you!" Raven said. "Work for it." Slash said smiling. Raven tried to hit him but Slash caught her hand. "Try again." He said twisting her hand. Raven screamed. Slash threw her againts the floor. Raven groaned. She can see blood thru her medical gown. Her hand touched the spot where the blood was coming from and found out her wound was bleeding. Raven's eyes glowed white and she forced pushed Slash. "Tell me!" Raven said as she held Slash againts the wall. "no." Slash said. Raven threw a book at him. "Tell me!" "No!" Then Raven levitated a table and slamed it againts Slash. "Ok Ok fine!" Slash said spitting out blood. "Here give them this potion." Slash said tossing it to her. Then Raven levitated Slash and put him in one of the body freezer. She locked him in. Raven floated to Terra and dropped a drop of the potion in her mouth. Terra opened her eyes. " What happen?" Terra asked. "I'll explain later just drop one drop in Cyborg's mouth." Raven said as Terra got up and gave Cyborg the liquid. Raven went up to Robin and she gave the potion to him. "Raven. your standing." Robin said sitting up. "No actually I'm floating." Raven said. Then Raven groaned and grasped her side. She fell and blood started to flow down her wound. "Raven!" Robin exclaimed and went next to her. "I'm.....fine...lets just..." Raven said before passing out. "I think she means let's just go." Terra said. Robin nodded and Cyborg helped Robin to put Raven on the wheel chair. Then they left the hospital and headed home.  
  
A/n:Hey well that was 10 hope you liked it. well see ya!  
  
WiTe oUT 


	11. Rehired, Your Next Mission

A/n: Sorry I cussed in my reviews. Just read the reviews if you wanna know. Any ways. here is Chappy 11. In this chapter it's about Slash. Adn oh sorry for mispelling "Zombies" it cause there was sumting wrong with my comp soyeah. now its fixed.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own the TITANS  
  
Chapter 11:Rehired, Your Next Mission   
  
~RING RING RING RING RING~ The telephone rings  
  
"Ugh..... Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Yes Slash, but I called to rehire you and I have a mission for you."  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Tomorrow meet me at the abandon building and I will tell you what is your mission."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Then Slade hang up.  
  
Next morning Slash got up and went into the bathroom (A/n: Sorry I didn't describe Slash. Well Slash has blond hair with blue streaks. Then he has dark blue eyes. He has tanned skin. ok welll back to the story.) He looked up the mirror and washed his face. He wet his blond streaked hair and dried it with a towel. He then walked to his closet and took out a black shirt and blue jeans. He went back to his bathroom and took out gell. he spiked his hair and walked out his bath room. He slipped on shoes and walked out his front door. He walked to the abandon building.  
  
"I'm glad you came."   
  
"Whats the mission?"  
  
"Are you prepared?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine. Your mission is to bring me Raven."  
  
"What about Robin?"  
  
"He will wait"  
  
"Ok. is that all?"  
  
"NO. once you brought her to me, you use your mind control powers to control her. And for that we shall turn her againts the Titans."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"Now go Slash and bring her to me."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
A/n: Hope you liked it. 


	12. Last kiss, Goody bye, Captured

A/n: Hey People well how was chappy 11? tell me. well here i chappy 12.  
  
Discalimer: I dont own the TItans  
  
Chapter 12: Last kiss. Goody bye, Captured.  
  
It was 6:00 pm. Raven was meditating on the roof. Robin snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around Raven's waits. He kiss her cheek and said, " What you doing?" "I'm meditating." Raven said and kissed his cheek. Robin sat down next to her. "May I join you?" Robin asked. "Yeah sure." Raven said closing her eyes. Robin closed his eyes and meditated with her. An hour later, Robin opened his eyes and smiled. he leaned forward and kissed Raven. Raven smiled. " I'll see you later Rae. I have stuff to do. And it's almost time to eat. So I'll see ya then." Robin said and got up. "Ok." Raven said and turned away. Raven closed her eyes and started to meditate again. About 30 min. later Starfire came up. " Raven. It is time to eat." Starfire said. "Ok I'll be down in a minute." Raven said. "Very well." Starfire said leaving Raven. Raven stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. She looked up the shining stars. "Are you going to eat Rae?" Robin's voice surprised her. She turned around quickly and saw Robin leaning againts the wall. He started to walk towards her. "Yeah I will." Raven said. Robin was now infront of her. Robin slid his arms around her waist. Raven looked up to him and smiled. Then Robin kissed her. The tip of his tounge traced over her lips asking for permision. Raven opened her mouth and let Robin's tounge in.   
  
Then Raven pulled away. "Let go eat." Raven said slipping her hand into his.   
  
After dinner, the Titans went to the living room to watch a movie. After the movie one by one the other Titans left to go to sleep but Raven and Robin stayed there. Raven stood up from her spot and moved closer to Robin. "Let's play a game." Raven said smiling. "What?" Robin asked  
  
"How bout' last one to the hallway to our rooms owe a kiss."  
  
"dont get it?"  
  
"You know. If i get there first you owe me a kiss If you do I owe you a kiss."  
  
"ok your on."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
The two started to run to the stairs. Raven glided above Robin. "bye bye!" Raven said as she flew past him. "Thats not fair!" Robin said and ran up the stairs. Raven glided up the staris and looked back to see Robin just a few feet away from her. Raven opened the door and let her self land on to the floor. Robin ran towards her and pushed her againts the wall. Raven let out a small laugh. "I guess i owe you something." Robin said. "Yep you do." Raven smiled. Robin leaned closer to her and kissed her. Robin smiled. "My turn." Raven whirled around and push Robin againts the wall."What do you mean?" Robin asked. "You know i cheated so I owe you something to." Raven said as she leaned close and kissed him. "Allright thats enough." Cyborg said as the two jumped. "Night Robin." Raven said as she kissed him on his cheek and went into her room. "Robin your the only one who can make Raven happy. If you take that away she might be more misarable than before so keep her safe. Don't hurt her." Cyborg said. " Don't worry Cy." Robin said. "Night" Cyborg said and went into his room. "Night." Robin said.as he went into his room.  
  
At Raven's....  
  
Raven smiled thinking about what had happen. She went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. She got out of her bathroom and changed into her pajamas. Then she went out her room to get herself some tea. After she did she went back to her room. Once she locked her door and turned around, she gasped and dropped her tea. There she saw Slash sitting on her bed."What are you doing here!" Raven screamed. "Those kiss, were they you last ones for Robin? I think so cause you won't be seeing him anymore.Well should i say in rival way. You will see Robin but not in love but in hate." Slash said. "W-what do you mean!" Raven said.   
  
"I mean you will be joining me and Slade."   
  
"I thought you don't work for him anymore!"  
  
"Rehired."  
  
Slash teleported infront of her. Raven backed away until her back was againts the door. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said as her night lamp went flying towards Slash. Slash's hand came up behind him and the lamp stop. Slash made it float back to where it came from. Raven teleported behind but Slash grabbed her hand and made her stay. Slash leaned close to her and kissed her. "That was my goodbye kiss." Slash said and frowned. "For what?" Raven asked. "I didn't want to do this but I have to." Slash said. Slash held her close and teleported to Slade.  
  
"Verry good Slash." Slade said sitting in the dark. Slash let go of Raven and disappeared into the dark. Slade got up and walked to her. "What do you want?!" Raven screamed. "You." Slade answered.  
  
A/n: hope you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me how was it.  
  
WiTe oUT 


	13. Turning Againts Them, Don't Wanna Hurt Y...

A/n:Hope you liked the last chapter. Well I wont keep you waiting so her is chapter 13.  
  
P.S. Thank you all for the reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: IdontowntheTitans!  
  
Chpater 13: Turning Againts Them, Don't Wanna Hurt You.  
  
"I want you. Your the one who can destroy the Titans. You the one who can trick the Titans. And your the one who will betray the Titans." Slade said walking close to her. Raven backed away and was about to run when Slade's robots held her. Raven tried to yank her self away but she couldn't move. "Slash come on out and do what i have ordered you to do!" Slade said ans Slash came out. "As you wish Slade." Slash said moving in front of Raven. " I'm sorry. But I have to this." Slash whispered. Raven just watched him as he made a blue energy bolt. With one movement he let it go and it hit Raven. Raven screamed. The robots let go of Raven and fell to the floor. Crying, she tried to prevent the spell to complete. "How long will it take until the spell is complete?" Slade asked. "It will be complete tomorrow." Slash said. "Excelent. Slash take her to her room. She needs to rest. Tomorrow I would like you to take her out you know get her something." Slade said. Slash nodded and picked Raven up.  
  
The Next morning....  
  
Raven got up and looked around and so Slash beside her. She smiled. She laid back next to him and rested her head on Slash's chest. Slash blinked and saw Raven againts him. He smiled and kissed her head. Raven looked up."What do you want to do today?" Slash asked. "Go to the town and make trouble I guess. I wanna fight the Titans." Raven said. "Fine in 20min. Well go okay. Right now I'm still sleepy." Slash said. Raven smiled.  
  
20 mins. Later.............  
  
"Raven! Wake up!" Slash said. "ugh...2 more min." Raven said dugging her face in her pillow. "Nuh uh. You said you wanted to make trouble so lets go!" Slash said. Raven didn't say anything. "That's it!" Slash said and a pitcher of water appeared next to him. Slash poured the pitcher on Raven. Raven shot up and saw Slash rolling on the floor laughing. Raven glared at him. "Well you wouldn't get up." Slash said. Raven stood up and simply turned her back on Slash and walked to the bathroom. She took out her tooth brush and started to brush her teeth. " Okay okay I'm sorry." Slash said behind her. Raven looked back with a glare. He was leaning againts the door. Raven looked at the door and the door started to cruble to pieces. HE fell down with a loud thud. Raven smiled. "Hahaha VERY funny." He said rubbing his head. Raven spat out the tooth paste and rinsed. Raven turned around and walked toward Slash who was still sitting on the floor. She bent down and leaned closer to Slash's face. "That's what you get for pouring cold water on me." Raven whispered. Then she stood up and walked out of the room. Slash got up and dressed up in Long black pants,white t-shirt,a denim jacket and high top black convers. Then he walked out the room and bumped into Raven. Slash stared at Raven. She was looking different. Not the Raven Slash used to bother. But a Raven that is now a hard core punker mixed with a goth. Raven was wearing a black fish net long sleeve and under it was a black tube bra. She wore a short black school-girl skirt, black kneehigh and convers. "What?" Raven said. "Nothing you just look hot." Slash said. "Thanks. You look handsome." Raven said. "So shall we go?" Slash asked. "Okay." Raven said.   
  
They got to the city and what a surprise the Titans were looking for her. " Raven!"Terra said. Raven smiled and her eyes started to glow white. Black shadows whirled around Terra and tighted around her. Terra started to choke. Raven then motioned with her hand then she made Terra crash into the wall. "Terra!" Beast Boy screamed. "Raven! What are you doing?!" Cyborg said. "Raven where have you been?! And why are you attacking us!" Robin asked. "Beacause she is one of us now." Slade said appearing behind Slash and Raven. Robin shook his head in denial. "Raven! Tell me is it true?" Robin asked. "OF course it is!." Raven said. "No!." Robin said. "Raven! Slash Attack." Slade ordered. Slash multiplied into 2 and battled Starfire and Cyborg. Beast Boy lifted Terra back to the tower. Raven walked towards Robin. "I have been waiting all night to see you Robin." Raven said. "Raven please! We're You friends! I love you! Don't you?" Robin said. Raven ignored him and blasted a bolt at him. "Raven! Answer me!" Robin said. "She doesn't love you anymore Robin.She loves Slash." Slade said. "Raven I don't want to hurt you." Robin said. Raven lunged for him. She kicked him twice in the stomach. Robin fell to the floor. Raven walked towards the Fallen Robin. She bent down and grabbed Robin bye the neck. Robin choked. He tried to pull of her hands but he was to weak. "Raven That's enough." Slade said. Raven dropped Robin and turned around. She walked toward Slash and Slade. Two seconds later they were gone.  
  
Robin laid on the floor as hot tears came down his check. 'Why? Why did she attack me? I thought she loved me. Maybe Slash did something to her.' Robin thought to him self. 'I will get her back. I miss her. I miss her smiles. I miss her small giggles. I want her back in my arms. Safe in my arms.'  
  
a/n: that was chappy 13 i'll try to write more. bye  
  
WiTe oUT 


	14. Deal

A/n: Hey people I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't written anything for along time but. Hey I'm back anywayz. Here is chapter 14.  
  
Chapter 14: Deal  
  
Robin woke up panting and looked where he was. He was in his bedroom. Stood up and ran to out his room. "Please tell me the past two days is just a dream." Robin said as he busted in Raven's room. Unfortunately he is wrong. Her room was a mess books and papers were all over the floor. Broken glass was scattered everywhere. He walked towards her bed and sat on it. "Oh Raven I wish you were here with me." Robin whispered. "Wish I could have saved you." Robin cried softly. "Robin." A voice called softly. "Raven?" He said as he wiped away his tears. "Robin." The voice called. He turned and looked at the closet mirror. There stood Raven wearing a black dress. She was crying and her eyeliner was smudged from crying. "Raven?" Robin said. "Help me." Raven cried. Robin walked over the glass and touched it. "Save me." Raven cried. "Raven. Don't worry I will." Robin said. "Hurry." Raven cried. "I will." Robin said. "Promise me." Raven said. "I promise. I will get you back." Robin said. "I love you." Raven said as she disappeared. "I love you to." Robin said as he looked down. With anger he punched the glass and watched it shattered to pieces. He didn't mind his knuckles bleeding from the glass. Robin slid down the wall and cried  
  
Starfire heard the glass break and ran towards Raven's room. There he sad Robin on the floor crying. "Robin." Starfire knelt down beside him. "What happen to your hand?" Starfire looked at his hand. Robin didn't answer. Starfire looked at him and hugged him. "Oh Robin I too miss dear Raven." Starfire said. "Star I miss her so much." Robin said. "I know Robin I know." Starfire said.  
  
Star stood up and helped him up. "Now come on let's treat that wound." Star said as she and Robin walked out Raven's room.  
  
At Slash's House  
  
Raven was meditating in the living room while Slash was watching TV. "Could you turn it down I'm trying to meditate here." Raven said. "I'm watching." Slash said as he flipped the channel. "Okay can you at least stay in one channel?" Raven said. "No." Slash said as he flipped the channel again. Raven sighed. Slash flipped the channel again and stopped when the remote flew out of his hands and into Raven's. "Hey!" Slash said. Raven stood up and sat on the couch next to him. "My turn." Raven laughed. "Oh no you don't" Slash said as he tried to grab the remote but Raven stood up. Slash took the pillow and started to throw it at Raven but Raven docked and it hit the plant. She stuck out her tongue and grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Slash. It hit his face and he took the other one and threw it at her. Raven once again ducked. "Okay that's it." Slash said as he teleported behind her and grabbed her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her. Slade who was watching them from his monitor smiled. "Let's see how Robin feels about this." Slade said as he contacted Robin.  
  
Back at the Tower  
  
The alarm went off and everyone ran towards the living room. "It's Slade." Beast Boy said. "Hello Titans. I think Raven likes it here." Slade said. "What the hell do you mean!?" Robin said. "Watch this." Slade said as he played the video of Slash and Raven playing. Robin looked horrified when he saw the video. He saw Slash put his arms around her. He grew angrier and jealousy filled him when he saw Slash kissed her. "No! She's COMING BACK. She is not staying there!" Robin said. "Then if you want her back. I ask for a swap. A deal. You know. Raven for Robin." Slade said. Be fore the Titans can answer Robin said Deal.  
  
A/n: Hey that was chapter 14. Again I am sorry I didn't continue for along time. 


	15. Trade

A/n: Hey people. It's Wite Out. Anywayz. Here is Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews by the way.

Chapter 15: Trade

Raven was fast a sleep beside Slash. Slash was sleeping next to her. Slade walked in and woke them up. "What?" Slash said. "Huh?" Raven said. They both got up and looked at Slade. "Turn Raven back to normal." Slade said. "What?!" Slash said. "Do it or I'll do it my self. Slade said as he took out his dagger. Raven hid behind Slash when she saw the dagger. Slash sighed and turned around. He leaned close to her and kissed her one last time. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Raven looked at him and nodded. Slash made a black energy ball hit Raven on the chest. She gasped and Slash grabbed her before she fell. Then he laid her down the sofa. "There." Slash said. "Good. Now we bring her to the abandoned factory.

"Robin are you crazy!?" Cyborg said. "It's the only way to get Raven back." Robin said as he took his helmet and walked towards the garage. "Bu-" Cyborg started. "Let him go Cy. Let him do what he wants." Beast Boy said. Robin walked to his motorcycle, put on his helmet and drove off. Then his communicator ringed. "Slade." Robin said. "Meet us at the abandon factory of Jump City." Slade said as the screen blacked out and Robin speed towards his destination.

At the Abandon Factory

Robin got of his motorcycle and went in the abandon factory. It was pitch dark and only had a light where Raven was laying. Robin saw her and ran towards her. "Raven?" Robin said as he kneeled beside her. Then suddenly her body turned to dust. "Rae?" Robin said as he stood up. Slade walked in front of him carrying the real Raven. He dropped her on the floor and stepped back. "She's fine she is just asleep." Slade said. Robin dropped to the floor beside her. Robin slightly touched her cheek. Raven slowly opened her eyes and looked at Robin. "Robin? What happen?" Raven said. Robin smiled and helped her sit up. "Robin our deal." Slade said as his Robots circled them. Two robots grabbed Raven and two other ones grabbed Robin. "Robin what is he talking about?!" Raven screamed as she struggled to get free.

"The deal was a trade. You for him." Slade said. Raven looked at Robin. "I'm not going to be separated again." Raven whispered. "I'm not going to lose you again." Raven said. "I'm not going to let you take him away from me!" Raven screamed as her eyes turned white. A black silhouette formed around the robots and then all of them exploded. Raven glared at Slade. "I will not let you take him away from me." Raven said as she started to walk towards him. "Oh really? What are you going to do? Kill me?" Slade said. "You bet I will." Raven said as she smirked at him. Her sword appeared in front of her. Slade was about to pull out his Bo staff but Slash walked in front of him. "I'll take care of her." Slash said as he took out his sword. Raven smiled as she leaned forward. "Want a piece of me? Come and get it." Raven said. as she charged towards him. Slash blocked her swing and whirled around. Raven ducked as he swung his sword towards her. Then Raven got the chance to hit his leg. Slash screamed in pain. "Did that little cut hurt you?" Raven asked. "No but do you remember this trick?" Slash appears behind her and was about to stab her at the back but Raven blocked it. "Yeah but I have a new one." Raven said as she teleported behind him and flipped her sword. She used the hand to hit his back knocking the wind out of him. While crouching Raven sits on him, flips her sword, then stabs him on the back. Slash groans. Raven smiles and pulls out her bloody sword. Slash falls to the ground.

"Bye-bye Slash." Raven said. "I'll be back. You'll see." Slash choked out as he turned into smoke. "I'll be ready." Raven said. "You may have beaten my strongest boy but I will be back for you Robin." Slade said as he disappeared. "We'll be waiting." Robin said as he wrapped his arms around Raven. Raven smiled and kissed Robin. "It's great to be back." Raven said as they walked away.

The End

Next Raven is called by one of her friend named Jazmyn. She comes from Azerath and Comes for help. Jazmyn is a vampire that was Raven's best friend. Raven met her when she needed help with her blood addiction.


End file.
